


“THE DOES AMONG THE WOLVES OF THE NIGHT”

by UnknownMusing



Series: Hannigram's Heart [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Prelude:Francis Dolerhyde’s P.O.V:Standing in front of the Hospital window, I bring a hand up to my neck where the scar rests and look at the one across my abdomen – a curved Joker grin, reminding me of the one Heath Ledger had acted as in the film Batman: The Dark Knight – touching it with attentiveness because of knowing who gave me it.Hannibal had given it to me –  to make Jack Crawford believe I had come to kill them and get rid of them so I could become “The Great Red Dragon” – and the one below from Will Graham – just like his scar, that he had been given by Hannibal when the man had felt betrayed by him when he nearly been killed by Mathew Brown another Pet of Javier De Leon – then sliding the faded grey tanktop down to cover it, I pull the black woolly jumper down.





	“THE DOES AMONG THE WOLVES OF THE NIGHT”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts).



** Francis Dolerhyde’s P.O.V: **

** FLASHBACK **

_Standing in front of the Hospital window, I bring a hand up to my neck where the scar rests and look at the one across my abdomen – a curved Joker grin, reminding me of the one Heath Ledger had acted as in the film Batman: The Dark Knight – touching it with attentiveness because of knowing who gave me it._

_Hannibal had given it to me –  to make Jack Crawford believe I had come to kill them and get rid of them so I could become **“The Great Red Dragon”** – and the one below from Will Graham – just like his scar, that he had been given by Hannibal when the man had felt betrayed by him when he nearly been killed by Mathew Brown another **Pet of Javier De Leon** – then sliding the faded grey tanktop down to cover it, I pull the black woolly jumper down._

_Turning away from the mirror, I head over to the writing desk to tidy up written notes; sorting a black bounded journal with clasp of Chinese dragon it with a small ruby for its eye; the samurai sword letter opener, which been sent to me by unknown admirer as the Orderlies said then carry them over to a suitcase, packing them inside fresh clothes from my Apartment that I had been allowed to keep._

_I busy doing packing, so don’t hear the Hospital room door opening, behind me and it only when they stop behind me that I sense their presence making me stand up straight then turn fully around to have a look at the person._

_“You!!? You’re supposed to be dead.”_

_“And why my dear **Le Petite Red Dragon** do you think that, hmmm?” **Javier De Leon** says, smirking with a predatory grin – showing his teeth – and I know now, that he been planning this along._

_The **Servant** had become the Prey of the **Lupin of Florence.** _

_It’s Master, who kepted the chains wrapped around its body and never ever let it go of them._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The **_“Palazzo de Roma”_** in Florence, Italy is just as Dr. Hannibal Lecter had described to me before everything had gone wrong when we had been in the safehouse – the children, thankfully somewhere else so **_He_** didn’t harm them and with Margo and Abel Gideon – then open my eyes to stare at the beautiful chapel around me, waiting with my hands clasped over my lap as I sit in one of the pew chairs.

“Mr. Verise Croe?” A voice asks me, making me turn my face to look at Detective Pazza of the **_“Roma Poliza Department”_** with a briefcase in one hand and getting up, nod silently in reply seeing how he is looking at my scar on my neck – the one, which was remainder of a ** _Promise_** I had made – and he hands me the briefcase.

I open it, taking out the paper folder and getting out the reading glasses slip them on then opening the folder, see the photos of the family, among them a young woman about 28 years old – there was no mistaking the face though of **_“Little Fawn”_** daughter of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham – standing with the Maridas family at the large **_“Maridas’ Mansion”_** that were just on the outskirts of Florence.

“Thank you, Detective Pazza. Anything else?” I ask him, closing the folder to hand it back to him and he gives me look with his eyes.

 Probably trying to figure out why **_Mr. Croe_** is in such a hurry. Only to shake his head in reply at me, clipping the briefcase shut and walks out with his footsteps echoing off the polished floor then taking the glasses off give them a wipe.

I sigh softly, turning my face to stare up at the cross of Christ hanging above the candle holders – candles gently flickering with warm suffused light – with his ever-watchful gaze staring down at whoever comes to light a candle.

“Where are you, Malcolm? Where are you Will and Hannibal?” I whisper to no-one in particular.

The question hanging in the air around me.

* * *

 

 

 

** Aldris (Marvo) Lecter’s P.O.V: **

The sun is rising over the hills of Florence, Italy when I step out onto the balcony of the large Apartment - with glass of wine in one hand and leaning over the railing, bring it up to my lips to sip it silently as I watch the city below me start to wake up.

Julian - my twin brother - is still laying in his own bed with the cover half on him and off him, while Peblo – a small Russel terrier puppy – lays curled up against him, snuffling in his sleep and dreaming of catching something then my mobile phone vibrating on the bedside table, interrupts the silence.

I stand up, straight ruffling a hand through my blondish white hair – usually slicked back to keep my fringe out the way – and head back inside, picking it up to see it is Detective Pazza on the screen then answer.

_“Yes, Detective Pazza.”_

_“Aldris, wake your Brother up. Something’s happened at Mr. Chirico’s Meat Shop.”_

_“Give me time to help him get sorted.”_

_“Fine.”_

He cuts off, rather rudely in fact with the way he does and placing my phone back down on the bedside table then go around the bed, seeing the opportunity is sticking out of the duvet cover then slipping one of my black leather gloves tickle his foot slightly causing him to raise up with grabbing hold of me as he harshly pins me down with whacking my face with the pillow.

“Julian, as nice as it seems to have a pillow fight, we don’t have time. Okay, I surrender…. you win, **_Grizzles_**.” I say, managing to get my sentences out and he moves away to head into the shower, chucking the pillow rugby ball style at me.

This manages to knock me over and off the bed, landing on the carpet with muffled _“oomph”_ noise coming from me so for good measure, bring my hand up to give him the finger with my black leather gloved hand as he laughs his head off at the fact I had just got knocked over by a pillow – with Justin Bieber’s face on it, out of everything something from when we had been small brats as our Mother, Michelle Marvo called us.

 

* * *

 

After, shoving my brother out the car when reach the crime scene – a little to forcefully to some people’s eyes as he turns his face to glare at me with me smiling at smug smile at him – I now drive to my office – being of course a Therapist for many varied clients – through the streets of Florence, coming to the famous street **_“Carmenia De Rose”_** – _that was named loosely after Carmen (a woman who history had many jilted Lovers and was killed by one)_ – where my practice was located.

I park the car in the allocated parking space, reserved for it and getting out of the car, close the door behind me as I people go back and forth their daily lives around me then locking the car, go to turn when suddenly a man rushes past – almost knocking me over in the process – me, with woman’s purse in his hand.

Sighing, I bring out the revolver from the inside of my coat, aiming it at the man’s shoulder and pulling the trigger – causing the sound of it to echo in the area around me – watch as it soon hits him, with blood spurting upwards into the air.

They fall onto the street, with muffled thud and walking down to them place a foot on their wrist – pressing down it, with such force it makes them grit their teeth at the pain I’m causing – so they release the purse then bending down pick it up as female, comes running up – hair like a lion’s mane; eyes heterochromia blue and maroon and next to her a golden Labrador – and hand it to her as they whine at me.

_“Dammit, Come on…. Aldris…I’ve got kids to feed.”_

_“I find that hard to believe.”_

_“You…. I hate you.”_

_“No, you don’t. You love me._

_“BASTARDO!!”_

I chuckle slightly, hauling him up to his feet and playfully hitting the back of his head with my gloved hand to put him place then he smiles at me, reaching into his jacket to take the bullet proof shoulder pad off and have a look at the weeping blood pack attached to it.

“Well, at least we know the **_White Tiger_** , hasn’t lost his skills.” He says, while everything seeing it was just a drill go back to resuming their every daily life, while the tall female pockets her purse in her jeans.

“Excuse me.” She says, while I step back to allow her past and yet, when she brushes past me something stops her.

She turns her face, looking straight at me with such a look – pupils expanding like I reminded her of someone – with her lips quivering to form words, which she can’t say for some reason then managing to compose herself turns her face away then continues walking down the street with the dog in tow.

“Weird, she looked like she seen a Ghost with the way her face paled when she saw yours.” Mico says, noticing I’m still watching until she has fully disappeared.

_Yes, your right it is strange._

_Strange how…I felt like I know them as well from….my childhood._

* * *

 


End file.
